


You Win

by thekingslover



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingslover/pseuds/thekingslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver’s a transfer student, the new kid in their senior class. When the teacher introduces him, he blushes and fumbles with his glasses. Before he even takes his seat in the back of the room, Connor leans over to his best friend Aiden and says, “Ten bucks says I hit that by the end of the week.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Win

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr coliver sideblog 'monicashipscoliver'

Oliver’s a transfer student, the new kid in their senior class. When the teacher introduces him, he blushes and fumbles with his glasses. Before he even takes his seat in the back of the room, Connor leans over to his best friend Aiden and says, “Ten bucks says I hit that by the end of the week.”

Aiden rolls his eyes. “Don’t be an asshole,” he says but his smile tells Connor the bet is on.

Connor finds Oliver later at the lockers in the most remote part of the school - the basement. New kids never get the good stuff.

Connor walks up, rests his elbow against the locker directly beside Oliver’s, turns on the smolder, and says, “Hey.”

Oliver jumps and unzips his bookbag too fast. All of his books crash out onto the floor, along with a bologna sandwich and two different calculators.

"Shit!" Oliver gasps and hurries to collect his stuff.

Connor stands stunned for a moment because _what just happened_ and _why is a curse word from this guys mouth so endearing_ , before he shakes his head and kneels down to help.

While Oliver tries to slide the lid back onto one of the calculators, Connor gathers all the books into a pile. Oliver’s hand slips and the lid falls back onto the floor. They reach for it at the same time and their fingers brush. Oliver, face as red as a tomato, quickly pulls away. Connor’s heart picks up a little speed - which he ignores.

"Bad day?" Connor asks.

Oliver groans. “The worst.”

Connor cranks the smolder back up to eleven and says, “Maybe I can help make it better.”

It might have worked if Oliver was even looking at him. Instead, he’s inspecting his calculator. “How?” he asks, like he’s not even really listening.

"We could go to the supply closet," Connor starts, though he’s less into it now, more annoyed by the lack of attention.

"And do what? Steal some supplies?" Oliver snorts out a laugh. But just before Connor can get really pissed, he looks up, too. Oliver’s smile wide, eyes bright, Connor gets hung up a bit and forgets his train of thought.

"Could be fun," he says, distantly. His brain’s too busy trying to think up ways to make Oliver smile again.

Oliver rolls his eyes. “I’m not a thief. But thanks.”

"That’s not what I…" Connor frowns. This isn’t working. "Let’s go out after school."

Oliver looks at him again, _thank God_. “Where?”

"For pizza."

Oliver bites his lip. He leans forward. “We’re not going to steal it, are we?”

Connor smiles and something fuzzy flutters in Connor’s chest. Something he’s never really felt before.

* * *

The next morning, Connor sits beside Aiden, hands him ten dollars, and says, “Bet’s off. You win.”

Aiden lifts a brow. “The great Connor Walsh concedes after only a day?”

"It’s not like that," Connor starts but then Oliver walks in and his attention is immediately diverted.

Oliver looks at him, blushes, and waves a little.

Connor waves, too. He wishes their desks were closer. New kids never get the good seats.

"Oh my God," Aiden says from beside him.

"What?"

"I never thought I’d see the day."

With effort, Connor pries his eyes away from Oliver’s smile and glances at Aiden.

Aiden laughs. “You finally met your match.”

"Too soon to tell," Connor says, both to Aiden and the butterflies taking flight in his own stomach.

"Uh, huh," Aiden says. "Just wait until your wedding. I’ve got my best man speech all prepared." He clears his throat, leans forward, and says, "Told you so."

Connor shakes his head. “Yeah, right.” But as he glances back at Oliver, who waves at him again, his heart whispers, _maybe_.

Six years later, Aiden stands up to give his best man speech at the Hampton-Walsh wedding. He clears his throat, smirks at Connor, and says into the microphone, “I told you so.”

Beside Connor, Oliver laughs. Aiden’s been threatening this for a long time.

Connor looks at his husband, smile wide and eyes bright. He can’t help stealing a quick kiss before turning to Aiden and saying, “Yeah, man. You definitely did.”


End file.
